


Lady Stori's Original Artworks (NSFW)

by lady_stori



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Art, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Creampie, Digital Art, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Monsters, Multi, NSFW Art, Other, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_stori/pseuds/lady_stori
Summary: A place for my NSFW original art.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1 - (OMC) Bondage with Vibrator

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lady_stori)

A drawing made during 2019 Kinktober.


	2. Chapter 2 - (OFCxOMC) Boob-job?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nestled in a secure and sexy spot ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lady_stori)


	3. Chapter 3 - (OFCxOFC) Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two ladies enjoying themselves as they take a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lady_stori)

The Backstory:

These two OCs are both adventurers who hail from the same city. They decided to go explore the world together, protecting each other and gradually developing a loving relationship.


	4. Chapter 4 - (OMCxOMC) Alien Anal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human Jason is diving into the deep end of a relationship with the strange creature he calls Glyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lady_stori)


	5. Chapter 5 - (OFCxONBC) Shadow Monster Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hadn't known what to expect from her non-binary symbiotic shadow companion, but she wasn't disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lady_stori)


	6. Chapter 6 - (OMCxOMC) Going Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Glyn doing morning marathon sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lady_stori)


	7. Chapter 7 - (OMCxOMC) Princely Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An elven guard giving his Prince some much needed stress relief ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lady_stori)


End file.
